


The Collection of Crappy OHSHC One shots/Stories

by Little_Tin_Toy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Forgive Me, Multi, Possible Reader Insert, Possible Romance, first fanfic, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Tin_Toy/pseuds/Little_Tin_Toy
Summary: It's basically a thing where I write crappy stories/one shots.





	The Collection of Crappy OHSHC One shots/Stories

# The Adventures of the OHSHC Characters

### What to Expect

### 

One Shots  
(Possible) Reader Inserts  
Group Chats  
Adventures of the Minor Trio of Oura (Renge, Ritsu and Nekozawa)  
Angst  
Funny Crap


End file.
